Mirror Oh Mirror!
by Dyorchestra
Summary: Mirror oh mirror... Who is the most beautiful in the world? "Wahai cermin ajaib... beritahu aku, MENGAPA SEMUA ORANG MENGATAKAN AKU INI CANTIKKK?" - Renjun. NCT DREAM; NoRen JenRen Jeno x Renjun Chensung SungLe Jisung x Chenle BxB Yaoi!


_Mirror Oh Mirror!_

 _Jeno x Renjun_

 _NCT DREAM_

"Wahai cermin ajaib... beritahu aku, MENGAPA SEMUA ORANG MENGATAKAN AKU INI CANTIKKK!?" - Renjun.

 _BxB! Yaoi_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Mirror oh mirror... Who is the most beautiful in the world?_

 _Hmm..._ apakah ini kisah _snow white_ atau bagian adegan dari penyihir jahat yang berusaha mencari siapa yang tercantik?

Tidak-tidak.

Ini sama sekali bukan kisah _snow white_ atau pun sang penyihir. Melainkan hanya sepenggal kisah yang hampir serupa. Kisah seorang _idol_ yang tengah berjuang memastikan suatu hal.

Huang Renjun atau yang akrab disapa Injun ini tengah mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin. Jari jemarinya sesekali terulur demi meraba kaca lalu kembali mengusap pipinya sendiri.

"Aku ini... Tampan. Tapi kenapa mereka selalu menyebutku seperti itu?"

Andaikan Renjun sedang berbicara dengan cermin ajaib, hanya ada satu hal yang ingin ia pastikan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terus berada di depan kaca akhir-akhir ini.

"Wahai cermin ajaib... beritahu aku, MENGAPA SEMUA ORANG MENGATAKAN AKU INI CANTIKKK!?" Renjun berteriak setengah putus asa di akhir pertanyaannya. Hampir saja cermin di hadapannya menjadi korban Renjun yang sedang bingung setengah mati.

Mengapa setengah mati?

Oke. Mari kita mulai saja dulu kisah yang seperti apa cerita ini.

Huang Renjun adalah salah satu anggota dari _boygroup_ paling bungsu yang diasuh oleh agensi terpandang. Ia jauh-jauh dari Negeri bambu lalu mengikuti sebuah audisi di Negeri ginseng ini berbekal mimpinya yang ingin menjadi artis.

Singkatnya, Renjun pastinya sudah merasa biasa terpuji dengan berbagai kata yang menggambarkan visualisasinya. Karena impiannya yang telah terwujud menjadi _public figure_ di depan layar kaca dan khalayak banyak.

Tapi...

Dari sekian kata itu, paras remaja tanggung yang katanya _innocent_ ini selalu saja disebut _pretty_ , _beautiful_ atau tepatnya Cantik.

Iya cantik.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan kata tersebut. Namun Renjun merasa terlalu jauh untuk dikatakan cantik yang bahkan seharusnya orang-orang menyebutnya tampan. Sekali lagi tampan!

" _Ck!_ Memangnya standar untuk disebut tampan itu seperti apa?" Renjun kembali menggerutu. Ia tetap memandangi refleksinya sendiri. Dagunya tirus, kulitnya pun putih pucat namun kadang memancarkan aura yang bersinar membuat siapa saja iri melihatnya, kedua matanya seolah terpahat dengan tepat—meski sipit; matanya membentuk lengkungan yang pas, serta hidung bangir dan bibir kecilnya yang _kissable_.

Yah menurut Renjun, tampangnya itu sudah cukup supaya orang-orang serta _fans_ nya menyebut tampan.

Namun lagi-lagi hanya seruan _'Why Renjun is so pretty!'_ yang selalu terdengar.

Renjun ingat ketika menonton _vlive_ Yuta _hyung_ yang bilang soal pria dengan rambut _blonde_. Katanya rambut _blonde_ akan membuatmu tampak sangar dan _manly._ Lalu Renjun mencoba untuk _comeback_ nya kali ini dengan warna rambut tersebut. Tapi seketika kata-kata Yuta _hyung_ seperti tidak ada manfaatnya.

Renjun tetap disebut cantik.

"hhh... kapan mereka mengakui aku tampan?" Renjun menghela napasnya. Ia menubrukkan dahinya ke kaca, hanya sedikit menumpu di sana. Lalu memejamkan mata sejenak demi menghalau keluh kesahnya.

Jarum jam di kamarnya berdetak keras, benar-benar mengisi suasana kamarnya yang tengah lengang. Sampai keheningan itu lenyap ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar.

 _Brakk_

"RENJUN HYUNG!"

Renjun melirik malas dari tempatnya, bocah kecil berkepala hijau membuka pintu kamarnya kasar, "hm..?" Renjun enggan bersuara, ia masih lelah memikirkan masalah sepelenya dari tadi.

"Ayo kita makan siang _hyung!_ Bibi sudah memasakkannya untuk kita..."

Renjun kembali diam. Setengah tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatan merenungi lagi masalahnya. Sampai seseorang yang ia sebut bocah kecil berkepala hijau menarik-nariknya.

"Ayo _hyung~~_ ayoooo!"

Seluruh badan Renjun yang lunglai kini mulai terseret karena tarikan bocah tersebut. Ia benar-benar enggan melakukan sesuatu, terlebih dengan pertanyaannya yang masih belum terjawab. Renjun masih butuh untuk memastikkannya.

"Chenle- _ya_?" Panggilnya datar dan lesu di tengah langkahnya yang terseret-seret.

Bocah yang menariknya pun berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap penuh kebingungan dengan sikap _hyung_ nya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ada apa _hyung?_ "

"Apa menurutmu aku ini cantik?"

"Hah!? Maksud _hyung?_ " Lipatan di dahi Chenle seketika bertambah kerut. Ia menggaruk pelan rambut belakangnya.

"Lihat aku baik-baik Chenle- _ya_ ," Renjun bersikeras mencari jawabannya. Telunjuknya sudah mengarah tepat ke wajahnya sendiri, "apa aku ini cantik? Jawab yang jujur!"

Chenle mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia baru paham maksud pertanyaan Renjun.

"Hm bagaimana ya...," telunjuknya ia ketuk-ketukan di dagu sembari memasang raut berpikirnya, "kalau aku jujur, _hyung_ pasti tidak terima..."

"Biar saja! Aku butuh jawabanny—"

" _Hyungdeul?_ "

Renjun dan Chenle melirik bersamaan pada asal suara yang memanggil mereka. Pemuda bersurai oranye berdiri tegap di hadapan Renjun dan Chenle, memperlihatkan raut lelah menunggunya.

" _Hyungdeul_ ayo makan! Bibi sudah menyiapkan semuanya!" Ucapnya setengah merajuk diikuti teriakan Chenle yang memekakkan telinga. Seolah tidak ingin membuat Jisung merajuk lebih lama, Chenle segera berlari meninggalkan Jisung dan Renjun yang masih terpaku di ruang tengah. Heran dengan kelakuan Chenle yang serba ekstra.

Jisung terlihat menepuk jidatnya, merasa sedikit malu, "Renjun _hyung,_ ayo!" seusai mengatakannya, Jisung berlalu menunjukkan punggung lebarnya—berjalan menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Renjun yang masih enggan menggerakkan kaki.

"Oh iya _hyung,_ " Jisung berhenti melangkah dan berbicara tanpa menatapnya, "jangan tanyakan Chenle atau pun aku tentang _hyung_ cantik atau tidak. Tanyakan saja Jeno _hyung_ yang memang mengatakannya."

" _Lho_ Ji—Jisung..."

"Walau _fans_ yang menyebut _hyung_ cantik, tapi _hyung_ tidak masalah kan? Hanya karena Jeno _hyung_ yang mengatakannya, _hyung_ jadi bingung." Jisung sedikit mengulum senyum setelah menunjukkan lagi wajahnya, "aku dan Chenle tidak akan bisa memberi jawabannya _hyung._ "

Dan Jisung benar-benar berlalu meninggalkannya.

Renjun kembali tak bergeming, pikirannya kembali direnggut untuk merenung lagi. Padahal Renjun sendiri sudah lelah terus memikirkannya, tapi ya memang benar. Renjun tidak begitu ambil pusing bagaimana _fans_ menyebutnya. Tapi lain lagi jika teman sekamarnya yang berkata seperti itu. Apalagi kata-kata itu berasal dari teman yang selalu berbuat aneh padanya.

Ketika Lee Jeno—teman se- _roommate_ yang kebetulan hanya berbeda satu bulan dengannya—berada di dekatnya, perilakunya menjadi sangat berbeda. Bagaimana dia memperlakukan Renjun pun sangat kentara menunjukkan _hal_ yang tak sepantasnya hanya untuk seorang _teman_. Dan beberapa saat lalu, Jeno mengungkapkan pendapat tentangnya.

Jeno mendeskripsikannya sebagai _beautiful boy_.

Renjun kembali menundukkan kepala, dua kata itu terus terngiang di pikirannya.

 _Beautiful boy_.

"Kenapa Jeno mengatakan aku seperti itu...?"

Semakin lama Renjun mencari alasan yang mungkin semakin banyak pula kesimpulan aneh yang ia dapat. " _Argh_! Biarkan aku tidak peduli lagi!" Renjun mengerang kesal. Rambutnya yang sehalus sutra ia acak kasar—terlalu penat memikirkannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Walau Renjun tidak ingin peduli, nyatanya Renjun tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja.

Ya ia masih berdiri lagi di depan cerminnya. Kembali mencari apa yang membuatnya disebut demikian.

Menurutnya, jika _fans_ yang mengatakannya seperti itu adalah wajar. _Fans_ nya mengungkapkan apa yang membuat mereka tertarik dengan Renjun sedangkan Jeno...

Jika Jeno mengatakannya cantik... apa pemuda yang alergi kucing itu juga tertarik padanya?

Tidak-tidak. Lagi. Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

 _'Tidak mungkin!'_

Renjun kembali memandangi bidang datar yang memantulkan bayangannya. Namun ia terlonjak ketika melihat tidak hanya bayangannya yang ada di sana.

Netranya sedikit melirik ke belakang, memastikan seseorang di sana bukan hanya bayangan semu yang muncul karena Renjun terlalu sering memikirkannya.

Dan...

Benar!

Dia di sana, dekat daun pintu sedikit menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. Rupanya yang tampan tampak tenang namun Renjun sedikit melihat kilatan mata aneh yang Jeno berikan sekilas.

"Eh Jeno, sejak kapan ada di sana?" Renjun berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka.

"Barusan Injun- _ah_. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kamu lakukan?" Jeno membuka suaranya dengan kalem sedikit meluruhkan atmosfer kikuk yang dibentuk Renjun sendiri.

"Kenapa Jeno pulang cepat hari ini? Syutingnya sudah selesai?" Renjun tidak sedikit pun menjawab pertanyaan yang Jeno layangkan.

Jeno melepas sikap badan kakunya dari tembok, ia bergerak menghampiri Renjun lalu menaruh lengannya pada bahu sempit Renjun. "Aku hanya _cameo_ , syutingnya tidak akan begitu lama... Nah Injun jangan terlalu sering di depan kaca ya." Jeno menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

Setelah mengumbar senyum tepat di hadapan Renjun yang terdiam, Jeno melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang. Pemuda itu melepas tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa—yang sama sekali Renjun tidak sadari.

Entah bagi Renjun situasi yang menyelubungi di sekitarnya masih canggung. Yang lebih Renjun khawatirkan hingga menyebabkannya terus kepikiran mengenai keadaan paling mengganggunya.

Bagaimana Renjun bisa biasa saja pada Jeno setelah _teman_ nya itu mengatakan ia cantik? Bagaimana caranya Renjun untuk kembali terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jeno?

Renjun tidak tahu harus bersikap hati-hati kah atau malah biasa saja dan melupakannya. Namun ya Renjun ini selalu saja ter- _ingat_.

"Renjun... Kenapa?" Jeno memanggil Renjun yang masih mematung di depan kaca. Walau tidak lagi menatap cermin tapi raut wajah Renjun masih menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa Jeno."

Dengan pergerakan cepat, Renjun segera berbaring di ranjangnya menghadap tembok. Ia lekas memainkan _handphone_ nya dalam diam guna mengusir rasa kikuk yang terus menggerogoti fungsi kerja tubuhnya.

"Kalau kamu penasaran tanyakan saja."

"Ha!?"

Renjun tahu Jeno itu memang bukan orang yang pandai membangkitkan suasana seperti Jaemin atau pun Haechan. Tapi apa katanya? Kenapa Jeno tiba-tiba mengutarakan itu? padahal Renjun tidak pernah mengungkitnya sama sekali. Atau perilakunya akhir-akhir ini menunjukkan apa yang ia pusingkan? Jeno memperbolehkannya untuk bertanya? Bukankah akan membuat Renjun tambah bimbang?

"Maksudmu? Aku harus bertanya apa Jeno- _ah_?"

"Aku tidak ingin Injun penasaran, kalau memang ingin tahu alasannya, aku tidak keberatan kalau Injun bertanya." Lagi. Jeno selalu tersenyum padanya. Bukan hanya senyum bahkan dengan tatapannya juga.

"Apa terlihat jelas ya?" Renjun bergumam kecil. Ia masih belum memberanikan diri memutar badan dan melihat lawan bicaranya di sebrang sana.

Jeno berdeham pelan namun cukup tertangkap di pendengarannya.

"Itu kan pendapatmu tentangku... Setiap orang pasti memiliki pandangannya sendiri pada orang lain. Aku tidak akan memaksa bertanya kalau kamu merasa terganggu..." Renjun menjelaskan panjang. Walau sebenarnya ia ragu tapi Renjun lebih ragu lagi setelah nanti ia mengetahui alasan tersebut.

"Injun...," untuk kedua kalinya Renjun terlonjak kaget. Jeno ternyata melangkah dalam diam, tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya dan membalikkan badan Renjun perlahan. Renjun memilih duduk di kasur dan Jeno yang berjongkok, "aku membiarkanmu bertanya supaya kamu tidak lagi memikirkannya nanti."

"Aku dengar dari Jisung, belakangan ini kamu selalu berdiri di situ. Benarkah itu Injun?" jari telunjuk Jeno mengarah pada cermin yang selalu ia singgahi. Renjun mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, diam-diam aku menyuruh Jisung memperhatikanmu," Jeno menunduk sekilas sembari meraih telapak tangan kanannya, "Injun kepikiran karena pendapatku tentangmu kan? Maaf kalau itu terus membayangimu... jangan ragu lagi, tanyakan saja."

Punggung tangan Renjun diangkat perlahan sampai setara dengan dahinya. Jari jemarinya diarahkan mengusap kening yang tertutup juntaian poni memanjang miliknya.

"Jangan mengerutkan kulit keningmu, Injun- _ah_. Kamu manis kalau wajahmu berseri-seri..."

Benarkan! Jeno itu memperlakukannya berbeda. Ini salah satu buktinya. Apalagi jika kamera sudah tidak lagi menyorot mereka dan lagi Renjun kerap merasa entah itu harus waspada atau cemas dengan perbuatan Jeno.

"Jeno- _ya_ ~" Renjun bergumam pelan. Keningnya masih dielus pelan meski posisi wajahnya lebih tinggi dari tempat Jeno berpijak, "hentikan ini... aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu melakukannya."

"Injun risih? Kalau iya aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi." Tangan besar Jeno melepas perlahan pegangannya pada tangan Renjun.

"B—bukan begitu Jen... Ta—"

"Aku hanya ingin Injun merasa nyaman saat dekat denganku sebenarnya tapi kalau jadinya terganggu, aku akan mundur saja." Sela Jeno sembari mengulum senyum kecil.

"Jeno..." Renjun mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha menyelami manik Jeno yang tengah tersenyum tulus menatapnya. Jeno yang selalu mengalah untuknya. Jeno juga yang selalu mengumbar senyum di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa."

Manik Renjun hampir dipenuhi cairan bening, pupilnya bergetar gelisah. Ia masih bimbang.

"Ka—kalau begitu, apa alasan Jeno mendeskripsikan a—aku ca—cantik? K—kamu tahu kan aku ini laki-laki juga!" Renjun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya dengan tergagap. Matanya pun menolak melihat Jeno.

"Aku menunggumu menanyakan ini." Jeno kembali memegang tangannya, kali ini dia mengamit kedua telapak tangan dan menangkupkan pada wajah Renjun. Membuatnya terpaksa melihat Jeno yang kini berada dalam jarak dekat, "aku tidak akan menutupinya lagi mulai dari sekarang."

"Menutupi apa?"

"Perasaanku..."

Renjun terhenyak. Baru kali ini ia menghadapi Jeno yang berujar sangat serius dengannya. Ia berusaha mencari Jeno yang jenaka meski sebenarnya sangat garing tapi Jeno yang itu tidak akan membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat seperti saat ini.

"Saat mengisi profil jepang itu, aku benar-benar menulis sesuai apa yang aku pikirkan. Tapi ketika kolom namamu yang akhirnya harus kuisi, aku bingung...," Jeno menjeda ucapannya. Seolah tak lelah, lengkung matanya masih terus tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikanmu apa, selain itu tidak ada kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan dirimu yang memang secantik ini."

 _Deg_...

Renjun ingin menyentuh dadanya yang semakin berdetak cepat. Namun tangannya masih tertahan dalam tangkupan besar tangan Jeno.

"Je—Jeno tu—tunggu dulu..."

"Tapi dengan aku yang mendeskripsikanmu seperti itu," Jeno masih melanjutkan kalimatnya. Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda rupawan itu menjadi kembang api yang tengah berpesta di hatinya, "pasti banyak menimbulkan spekulasi bagi setiap orang termasuk dirimu, Injun."

Memang benar. Banyak desas-desus di kalangan _fans_ mengenai ungkapan Jeno tentang dirinya. Renjun khawatir ada yang berprasangka Jeno menyukainya secara terang-terangan. Walau saat ini pun Jeno seperti sedang mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Perilaku ku sudah jelas bahkan hatiku juga sudah sangat jelas isinya, kalau Injun belum siap aku akan selalu menunggu." Jeno beranjak dari jongkoknya untuk berdiri. Dia mengusak pelan rambut Renjun yang kepirangan.

"Jadi Jeno..." Renjun menggantung kalimatnya. Sejak awal dia menduga ini tapi Renjun tidak mau bergantung pada asumsi pribadinya sebelum yang bersangkutan mengkonfirmasi.

"Jadi Jeno yang garing dan suka ditolak _skinship_ oleh Injun ini, sangat menyukaimu." Jeno menyelesaikan kalimatnya di akhiri dengan senyum yang lebar. Matanya pun ikut menyipit seakan memberi bonus senyum untuk makhluk di hadapannya.

Renjun menunduk perlahan, "tapi aku laki-laki Jen..."

Jeno mengangkat dagu Renjun, membawa wajah manis yang tertekuk itu melihatnya, "iya laki-laki yang sangat _cantik_. Aku tetap menyukaimu, _my beautiful boy_."

 _Cupp_...

Sebuah benda lunak menempel tepat di keningnya. Cukup lama dan menggetarkan kedua perasaan yang tengah menikmati waktu. Hanya sekedar ciuman ringan di kening untuk memulai sebuah ikatan yang pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Epilog_**

"Kita tidak seharusnya di sini,"

"Tapi aku penasaran, Jisung- _ah_!" sahutnya sembari berbisik. Dia menggeser kenop pintu perlahan demi melihat—juga mendengar—tontonan barunya di dalam sana.

Jisung mendengus pelan. Jika sudah begini teman yang seharusnya _hyung_ nya itu akan tetap gigih menguping pembicaraan Jeno dan Renjun. Sebenarnya salahkan Jeno _hyung_ saja, tidak menutup pintu kamar dengan rapat sehingga mengundang salah satu _talk active_ Dreamies yang mudah penasaran ini untuk mengintip.

"Jisung, mereka kelihatan mesra...," Chenle berbisik lagi. Ia semakin menajamkan pendengarannya kala pembicaran kedua _hyung_ nya menjadi pelan.

Jisung melirik kecil Chenle yang berada di sebelahnya. Untung bagi Jisung karena objek yang ia lirik tengah fokis. Yah dia tidak menyadari delikan Jisung.

 _'Jeno hyung itu garing, mesra juga aku Chenle-ya!'_

Saat Jisung tengah asyik dengan pembelaan batinnya, kaosnya seperti ditarik-tarik. Tentunya oleh pelaku di sebelahnya. Membuat Jisung menaruh atensinya ke dalam sana.

"Jisung! Jisung! Lihat itu Jeno _hyung_ mencium Renjun _hyung_!"

 _'Oh tidak!'_

"Jangan dilihat _hyung_!" reflek telapak tangan Jisung mentupi mata Chenle dari adegan yang dilakukan Jeno. Sama sekali bukan tontonan baik untuk anak polos seperti Chenle.

" _Yak_! Seharusnya Jisung juga tidak boleh lihat! Cepat singkirkan tanganmu!" pekik Chenle dalam taraf intonasi suara yang rendah, berusaha tidak menganggu yang di dalam. Sembari tangannya menghalau tangan besar Jisung yang nyatanya malah menutupi seluruh wajah.

끝

.

.

.

.

 _Haiiiiiiii apa kabar?_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Akhirnya bisa menyajikan one shot noren juga /fyuhhh_

 _gimana? Lebay gak? berasa geli gimana gitu sama fluff gagal ini iyuwh wkwk 😂😂_

 _yaudahlah bodo amat ehehe_

 _crosspost dari wattpadku yaaaa_

 _Hm last ya kalau ini aneh lebay gak enak atau apapun_  
 _Silakan kirim kan saran dan kritik_  
 _Sangat membantu banget_

 _Well,_  
 _review_ _juseyo_

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih_


End file.
